Eric Gregory Award
The Eric Gregory Award is given by the Society of Authors to British poets under 30 on submission. The awards are up to a sum value of £24000 annually. The award is the result of a bequest made in 1959 by Eric Craven Gregory (also known as Peter Gregory), chairman of publishers Lund Humphries, from his Estate to the Incorporated Society of Authors, Playwrights and Composers to form the "Eric Gregory Trust Fund" for the benefit and encouragement of young poets who are British subjects.Latest Wills: The Times, 22 August 1959 Winners *'2011': Niall Campbell, Tom Chivers, Holly Hopkins, Martin Jackson, Kim Moore. *'2010': Phil Brown, Matthew Gregory, Sarah Howe, Abigail Parry, Ahren Warner *'2009': Liz Berry, James Brookes, Swithun Cooper, Alex McRae, Sam Riviere *'2008': Emily Berry, Rhiannon Hooson, James Midgley, Adam O'Riordan, Heather Phillipson *'2007': Rachel Curzon, Miriam Gamble, Michael McKimm, Helen Mort, Jack Underwood *'2006': Fiona Benson, Retta Bowen, Frances Leviston, Jonathan Morley, Eoghan Walls *'2005': Melanie Challenger, Carolyn Jess, Luke Kennard, Jaim Smith *'2004': Nick Laird, Elizabeth Manuel, Abi Curtis, Sophie Levy, Saradha Soobrayen *'2003': Jen Hadfield, Zoe Brigley, Paul Batchelor, Olivia Cole, Sasha Dugdale, Anna Woodford *'2002': Caroline Bird, Christopher James, Jacob Polley, Luke Heeley, Judith Lal, David Leonard Briggs, Eleanor Rees, Kathryn Simmonds *'2001': Leontia Flynn, Thomas Warner, Tishani Doshi, Patrick Mackie, Kathryn Gray, Sally Read *'2000': Eleanor Margolies, Antony Rowland, Antony Dunn, Karen Goodwin, Clare Pollard *'1999': Ross Cogan, Matthew Hollis, Helen Ivory, Andrew Pidoux, Owen Sheers, Dan Wyke *'1998': Mark Goodwin, Joanne Limburg, Patrick McGuinness, Kona Macphee, Esther Morgan, Christiania Whitehead, Frances Williams *'1997': Matthew Clegg, Sarah Corbett, Polly Clark, Tim Kendall, Graham Nelson, Matthew Welton *'1996': Sue Butler, Cathy Cullis, Jane Griffiths, Jane Holland, Chris Jones, Sinéad Morrissey, Kate Thomas *'1995': Colette Bryce, Sophie Hannah, Tobias Hill, Mark Wormald *'1994': Julia Copus, Alice Oswald, Steven Blyth, Kate Clanchy, Giles Goodland *'1993': Eleanor Brown, Joel Lane, Deryn Rees-Jones, Sean Boustead, Tracey Herd, Angela McSeveney *'1992': Jill Dawson, Hugh Dunkerley, Chris Greenhalgh, Marita Maddah, Stuart Paterson, Stuart Pickford *'1991': Roddy Lumsden, Glyn Maxwell, Stephen Smith, Wayne Burrows, Jackie Kay *'1990': Nicholas Drake, Maggie Hannan, William Park, Jonathan Davidson, Lavinia Greenlaw, Don Paterson, John Wells *'1989': Gerard Woodward, David Morley, Katrina Porteous, Paul Henry *'1988': Michael Symmons Roberts, Gwyneth Lewis, Adrian Blackledge, Simon Armitage, Robert Crawford *'1987': Peter McDonald, Maura Dooley, Stephen Knight, Steve Anthony, Jill Maughan, Paul Munden *'1986': Mick North, Lachlan Mackinnon, Oliver Reynolds, Stephen Romer *'1985': Graham Mort, Adam Thorpe, Pippa Little, James Harpur, Simon North, Julian May *'1984': Martyn Crucefix, Mick Imlah, Jamie McKendrick, Bill Smith, Carol Ann Duffy, Christopher Meredith, Peter Armstrong, Iain Bamforth *'1983': Martin Stokes, Hilary Davies, Michael O'Neill, Lisa St Aubin De Teran, Deidre Shanahan *'1982': Steve Ellis, Jeremy Reed, Alison Brackenbury, Neil Astley, Chris O'Neill, Joseph Bristow, John Gibbens, James Lasdun *'1981': Alan Jenkins, Simon Rae, Marion Lomax, Philip Gross, Kathleen Jamie, Mark Abley, Roger Crowley, Ian Gregson *'1980': Robert Minhinnick, Michael Hulse, Blake Morrison, Medbh McGuckian *'1979': Stuart Henson, Michael Jenkins, Alan Hollinghurst, Sean O'Brien, Peter Thabit Jones, James Lindesay, Walter Perrie, Brian Moses *'1978': Ciaran Carson, Peter Denman, Christopher Reid, Paul Wilkins, Martyn A. Ford, James Sutherland-Smith *'1977': Tony Flynn, Michael Vince, David Cooke, Douglas Marshall, Melissa Murray *'1976': Stewart Brown, Valerie Gillies, Paul Groves, Paul Hyland, Nigel Jenkins, Andrew Motion, Tom Paulin, William Peskett *'1975': John Birtwhistle, Duncan Bush, Val Warner, Philip Holmes, Peter Cash, Alasdair Paterson *'1974': Duncan Forbes, Roger Garfitt, Robin Hamilton, Frank Ormsby, Penelope Shuttle *'1973': John Beynon, Ian Caws, James Fenton, Keith Harris, David Howarth, Philip Pacey *'1972': Tony Curtis, Richard Burns, Brian Oxley, Andrew Greig, Robin Lee, Paul Muldoon *'1971': Martin Booth, Florence Bull, John Pook, D. M. Warman, John Welch *'1970': Helen Frye, Paul Mills, John Mole, Brian Morse, Alan Perry, Richard Tibbitts *'1969': Gavin Bantock, Jeremy Hooker, Jenny King, Neil Powell, Landeg E. White *'1968': James Aitchison, Douglas Dunn, Brian Jones *'1967': Angus Calder, Marcus Cumberlege, David Harsent, David Selzer, Brian Patten *'1966': Robin Fulton, Seamus Heaney, Hugo Williams *'1965': John Fuller, Derek Mahon, Michael Longley, Norman Talbot *'1964': Robert Nye, Ken Smith, Jean Symons, Ted Walker *'1963': Ian Hamilton, Stewart Conn, Peter Griffith, David Wevill *'1962': Donald Thomas, James Simmons, Bryan Johnson, Jenny Joseph *'1961': Adrian Mitchell, Geoffrey Hill *'1960': Christopher Levenson See also *List of British literary awards *British poetry *List of poetry awards *List of years in poetry *List of years in literature References External links *Society of Authors Awards page *Complete list of past winners Category:Poetry awards Category:English literary awards